New beginnings and open ends
by Merylchan92
Summary: When the Shaman tournament is restarted, Anna Kyouyama's role changes dramatically. How will things develop?   I'm not very good with summaries.  Chapter 8 is up.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not, have not and will not own shaman king or any of the characters, although I would like to of course.

The story is based on the ending of the anime but I'll try to have as much content from the manga involved as possible, where it's fitting. Additionally I created an own character which I never wanted to do, but couldn't resist in the end.

I am not a native speaker so try to be merciful on my soul should you criticise. I hope the story is at least a bit original, I can't remember having read the plot anywhere, but I've read quiet a lot of Shaman King fan fiction over the years so I never am a hundred percent sure not to have stolen anything.

Anyway for now I'm just done with the prologue and because I've been lacking inspiration lately I'm not sure when I'll continue or if I'll continue but I felt like writing so here it is:

* * *

**Prologue**

En was lying there silently, embedded into the peaceful night with no hint of disruption. Nothing but soft wind was moving the leaves of the trees creating a soft noise.

Only upon looking very closely one could see two figures seated in the tree, their dark capes blending in effortlessly with the moving leaves.

Not much of them could be recognised, except one was extremely small and the other had long black hair swaying out under the hood occasionally. It was her voice that finally broke the silence although almost melting into the whispers the leaves produced. "It's time. What do you think?" Her tone didn't imply general curiosity. She wanted a precise reply to a precise question. This question, she didn't word. She didn't need to. "I on my part am not to judge here, but her options are very limited" the smooth intelligent male voice of the small figure answered, without referring to the basic question that was asked "You know that's not what I meant. How is he going to react?" "As much as I would like to answer that, I can't." "We are cruel." She stated. "We knew that before", he retorted. "Knowing is different from being" She replied, eyes hidden under the shadows of the hood "With all due respect, you should not be the one talking" He mentioned quietly after a moment of silence. "Neither are you" was what she told him in return. He sighed "It cannot be evaded." She nodded and with one last look on the house both of them vanished into thin air.

* * *

Author's note: Short, I know and possibly not very good, I would like constructive criticism anyway.


	2. Change

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Shaman King or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Change**

The next morning En inn was still quite peaceful. The sun was shining, a light breeze kept swaying through the trees, creating a very agreeable temperature.

Yoh woke up at 5 past ten o 'clock and stretched yawning. What a nice morning! He scratched his head and looked at the clock only to jump up in extreme haste, getting dressed in record speed and dashing down the stairs to meet the all destroying glare of his trainer/greatest nightmare/fiancée Anna Kyouyama. Arriving at the bottom of the stairs- already in position with bowed head and shaking knees, ready to beg her forgiveness- he noticed, well, that she wasn't there.

He blinked, he closed his eyes, he blinked again and then scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin on his face when the facts came back rushing to him.

Anna hadn't forced him to do anything for about a week. Yes, that's right, no training, no chores, neither for him nor for his friends. That was why he hadn't his alarm clock set, this was why he could sleep in.

One should think he enjoyed it and to a certain degree he did. In fact no one watching him without knowing him very, very well would know that something bothered him.

But it did, it was gnawing on him since it had started a few days ago, no even before that. various scenes had been preludes to their situation now.

The first signs had been a slight uneasiness on Anna's side, which to tell the truth had terrified most of them enough already. She had been giving out orders as usual but seemed confused and restless, forgot to give a certain task, gave out another twice, small things, small mistakes, but very considerable if they happened to Anna of all people. Anna whose mind was as sharp and clear as a razor blade, and whose concentration never, ever faltered for even the fraction of a second. And yet there she was struggling to keep the daily routine going.

Sign number two had been that she stopped yelling and/or using violence on anybody in the house, no matter how loud they were, what nonsense they were doing or what tasks they were not doing. She stopped putting her foot down on the chores being done, resulting in most of them not being finished. Instead of kicking up an all mighty stink because of that she retreated to staring blankly into nothingness with her eyelids half closed, lost in deep thoughts.

A few days later she started to have violent outburst about as much as the end of those attacks for milliseconds a look of deep pain in her eyes, a shiver going through her whole body could be seen, before she left the room and locked herself in her own.

This had been the situation for a few days, Anna kept in her room to herself, no one knew what she was doing in there or where the outbursts came from. She came out to eat once a day, didn't talk to anyone and disappeared as fast as possible.

Yoh knew just as much as anyone else, well he knew more and even suspected a great deal more but it was hardly noticeable in his behaviour. He seemed as laid back, as easy going and as relaxed as one can get. That is if one didn't look exactly into his eyes the second he saw his Anna shaking in pain. He was the only one that noticed this very short scenes, the only one who had learned to observe Anna at all times, taking in even the smallest detail of her every move, noticing the slightest of twitches in her face betraying the emotions she hid so well. But he never said anything to anyone, he continued grinning his idiotic grin to his friends, when they eyed him suspiciously.

Yesterday Ren had been there to watch one of the attacks, after the blond ice queen had taken her leave he stared at Yoh intensively for a while. "Aren't you worried?" He broke the silence. As expected the grin stayed in place "I don't know, I don't think worrying helps. She won't tell me what's wrong if she doesn't want to anyways, I trust she'll come out with it when she's ready" But Ren noticed a spark of pain that gleamed for a second in his friends eyes. " I don't believe a word Asakura, better not lie to me or I might get angry." Ren voiced.

Yoh sighed and partially hid his face behind brown strands of hair "I want to trust her, and I do but it's weird, I'm used to her shutting me out, but not like that. She's in pain Ren, serious pain and I can't help her." Again as expected when he looked up his trademark grin was in place "But I really think it will work out if I just give her time." Ren could sense that his friend was not telling the entire truth, not telling everything he knew or suspected. "Fine have it your way Yoh but I hope you acknowledge that there is a problem you should work on instead of waiting for it to miraculously just work out."

With this the conversation had been finished, Ren had drunken up his milk and gone home after a careless goodbye, leaving Yoh to the task of dealing with his future wife. The young Asakura had gone up the stairs and knocked on her room, but to no avail, she hadn't answered with one syllable. After a while he had laughed nervously. "Come on Anna, I know you are in there, come out and talk to me.. please?" Still no answer.

He sighed and leaned against the wall "If it's your reishi coming back, you know you can talk to me anytime, I won't let you down. In fact, what ever it is, I am here for you, please don't forget that." His voice had taken a serious tone, the one he used when he made a commitment, when he let down the carefree Yoh for a second and showed his innermost. But no commitment could provoke a reaction from the petite figure inside the room, curled up into a tight ball, not crying, not weeping just staring blankly ahead.

All this memories came back to Yoh in nothing more than a few seconds and made him sigh. So she wasn't going to come out today, again.

Yoh scratched the back of his head as he contemplated on what to do now. He could invite the guys over, have a chat, eat breakfast, maybe even train a little, just a little as to not totally forget about the shaman fight.

After all it was just another ordinary (as ordinary as this household could get anyway) day at En inn.


	3. Gone

Disclaimer: Shaman King does not belong to me

Okay, so here is the third chapter. I'm not really content with it but since I have a writer's block I cannot expect more right now and only hope that if I continue writing it will get easier again. Constructive criticism is appreciated.

* * *

Gone

In the dark of the night, in absolute all-engulfing silence, a window of En was silently opened from the outside. The stream of cold awakened the blond Itako, making her jerk up abruptly and widen her eyes upon seeing the figure sitting in the open window. For a second she wanted to shout, the next her eyes narrowed as she looked at the figure. She couldn't read its mind and she didn't want to. Nevertheless she silently got up and approached it.

* * *

Another beautiful morning. Sun shining, birds chirping, no clock ringing and Yoh Asakura stretching out at a few Minutes past eight. Grinning as usual he got up, scratched his head and went to the bathroom for a quick shower. Today he had remembered in time that Anna wasn't proclaiming the ultimate terror anymore, which made his smile falter after a few seconds. He had to do something about this matter. All of her training, all the housework, all her yelling and her abundant use of violence were a thousand times more bearable than this persistent silence.

After showering, brushing his teeth and doing whatever else to make himself halfway presentable he got dressed and knocked on Anna's door. No answer, he sighed, that had been to be expected. "Hey Anna, I'm making breakfast, I'll bring you something alright?". No answer yet again. He mumbled to himself and decided to just do it today instead of cowarding out again.

In front of the house Horo and Ren happened to appear at the same time. Ren blinked and gave a sneer. Horo boiled at this sight and just as he wanted to start an argument he noticed that Ren's eyes seemed unnaturally focused on something. He followed his look and then blinked. Anna's window was 'd never seen it in any fashion other than closed. "What do..?" he started. Ren interrupted impatiently "I don't know, lets go inside, it probably means nothing." Horo nodded before noticing that he had been interrupted and glared at Ren "Why can I never fini..?" "Because you're full of shit" Ren said matter of factly. "Why you short short-shorts wearer!" Horo screamed at him. Ren's impressive hairdo started throbbing and growing as usual when he was angry but his voice was covered with a thick layer of ice "That was lame even for someone as low minded as you are." Horo grinned as he noticed the irritation he managed to create "Of course you don't care that you are short,I mean your ego could fill a concert hall for compensation" Ren was now grinding his teeth in anger "Like you know what ego means, retard!". Horo put out his tongue childishly "And besides that thing on your head makes you even look a bit bigger than Manta.." "That's it Boroboro!" and with that the everyday good-morning-my-friend fight started, and transported the Chinese and the Ainu right through the door and in front of the unsuspecting Yoh who, now listening to music and with a tray of breakfast in hands left the kitchen. Whistling he went towards the staircase like he had no care in the world.

The Usui and the Tao calmed down instantly when they noticed their friend. They looked at each other and then at their best friend "Yoh..?" no reaction "YOH!" "Huh..?" Yoh turned around and grinned lazily at them "Hi guys,I'll be here for you in a second I just want to bring this to Anna alright?" He swung around again and went up the stairs whistling happily.

His friends looked at each other again and even before they could start another argument they heard an unintelligent "huh..." followed by rumpling. Seconds later Yoh's way down the stairs ended with a thud and a clinking noise when the brunette teen hit the ground and the tray came to a rest next to him.

Horo blinked, then a grin spread over his whole face before he started to laugh hysterically and rolled himself over the ground.

Ren shot him a disgusted look, touched his own forehead and sighed deeply at the sight of a weirdly positioned Yoh with bacon and eggs sticking on his clothes and apple juice spilled over his head, a sheepish grin plastered on his face all the while. "I refuse to believe that YOU managed to beat me! I mean, tripping on a staircase? What kind of a fighter are you?"

"The kind that kicks your short-shorts clad butt buddy" Horo threw in laughing loudly. "Just for the files and for your obviously too small brain, Boroboro." Ren spat "I had a draw with Yoh. YOU were beaten by Yoh. That makes YOU the weaker fighter. Do you get that or shall I repeat it very slowly?" Ren answered, his hair throbbing dangerously again "If you want we can sort that out right here and now shark head!" "If you insist snowman!"

Over souls were created within seconds, both fighters had taken position for a final showdown, where powers would be tested to their limit, and only one warrior would leave the battlefield as the ultimate winner of this conflict. But...

Yoh laughed. His typical happy go lucky, this-is-how-you-show-your-friendship-so-go-on-beating-each-other -laugh that guaranteed an instant stop to all violence related activities.

Both boys let down their over souls and put their weapons away. "Stop laughing this stupidly Asakura!" Yoh just grinned at the both of them as he stood up and evaluated the mess he had created and sweat dropped "Oh boy Anna is going to.." His mine became blank. "Yeah she.." Horo started but was nudged in the side by the Chinese, who rolled his eyes. Seriously, just how insensitive could one single person get. "Oh right. Sorry Yoh." Yoh grinned nervously waving the topic away with his hand "Nah, it's alright. I'll just clean up and make her a new breakfast." "I can help with the cleaning" Horo offered "And spoiled, Chinese and small here will help too." the Ainu padded his smaller friend on the back in mock friendliness "won't he, WON'T HE?"

"Shut it you degenerated, useless, annoying and BARBARIC snowball" Ren retorted, voice icy and holding a multitude of threads, all of them promising pain. Then he blushed and looked away "But I guess I COULD help cleaning up." "HAHA! Spiky head getting all blush, like a girl!" Horo laughed loudly. Ren glared at him, annoyed written all over his face "You just are looking for trouble today aren't you, dumbass?" "Yeah and.. hey don't ignore me!"

Ren had stomped of to get something for cleaning this staircase without reacting in any way to the Ainu while Yoh cleaned himself up a bit, changed clothes and retreated to the kitchen to prepare another breakfast for his soon to be wife.

meanwhile Ren had organised a bucket of water, two rags and cleaning agent. Grumpy and supported by the Ainu fool he cleaned the staircase, all the time muttering about disgrace and his family name.

Very soon they were done, the floor war as clean as it was going to be, and Yoh was bringing his second go on a breakfast up. Then he knocked on Anna's door softly "Breakfast's ready Anna. I'm coming in! I warned you!" he unlocked the door with a spare key, opened it wide and marched in with a broad grin on his face "ROOM SErvice.. Anna?"

Ren and Horo heard the change in his voice, a tone of terror taking over. When they peeked inside the room they understood why.

The room his fiancée had lived in for the past three years was left empty, all possessions removed like no one ever lived here. Only the Futon in his disarray was betraying that this room not long ago had been holding an occupant. The sun shone brightly through the open window illuminating the horror Yoh was experiencing.

Ren looked at Horo, and Horo starred back dumbfounded as Yoh stood there like he was frozen at that very spot.

Anna was gone.


	4. Uncomfortably calm

**Disclaimer: I stil don't own Shaman King or any of the Characters.**

I really tried to keep everony in character in this one, but it was very difficult so I'm not sure that I succeeded**. **

Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated

Anyway, here is chapter 4:

* * *

**Uncomfortably calm**

En in once again was filled with shamans. The whole crew was assembled around the dining table as had been custom ever since they had become friends.

The scene could have seemed the normalest in the world for this group of friends if it hadn't been for one thing: Yoh's smile. Or more precisely the nervous shivers it was giving everybody in the house. Nobody would have expected this to be the cause of uneasiness, all the more disturbing it seemed to be. Apart from the shock Yoh had shown the first moment when Anna's disappearance was discovered 3 months before, there had been no sign of sadness or worry, or anything for that matter, in his attitude.

He seemed as relaxed and as easy-going as one could get.

One week before this evening the oracle pager had announced the restart of the shaman tournament. The message had been holding date and place of a meeting and the order to enjoy the last days before the fights were starting again.

Not even this command had provoked any change in Yoh's behaviour.

Yoh was sitting at head of the table, grinning in his unmistakable manner while the rest of the gang was atypically silent. Everyone was walking on glass-shards to avoid Anna as a topic.

The last few weeks it had been easy to evade the topic, first Ren's and Horo's constant fights had entertained everyone more than enough, then Choco had appeared. Horo and Ren had then entertained everyone with beating Choco whenever there was occasion, meaning whenever he tried to tell a bad joke, meaning constantly.

Finally Faust appeared and even though his.. unorthodox theories on how to train and cure injuries were greeted with skepticism they kept the talk in safe waters.

Now however, there was nothing to talk about, the Shaman tournament would start tomorrow. Of course they knew what to expect, and of course they were confident about what was to come, but a hint of nervousness lingered. So everyone was hanging on to his own thoughts and absentmindedly eating.

Ren too was lost in deep thought but suddenly banged his fist on the table, making all glasses next to him hop of the table and spill their contents "I don't get it Yoh!" he exclaimed and looked towards his friends. Yoh looked up grinning sheepishly "Huh..? what..?" he asked through a mouth full of food.

All eyes were now on Ren, even Eliza had bothered to look away from Faust, Jun who was sitting next to her brother knitted her eyebrows and opened her mouth but was cut short by Ren. "Don't play any dumber than you are, Asakura. Your fianceé is gone, do you understand that? She's gone, and you are sitting here grinning like nothing ever happened, don't you care at all?"

The complete silence was proof, Ren had asked the question that had been burning itself into the souls of everybody in the room for the past few weeks.

Yoh blinked at his friend and grinned "Of course I miss her, but I really believe she is well and I'm sure she ha her reasons, I trust her you know." He started chewing again. "Besides, If she was kidnapped her room would look differently, Anna, isn't one to go down silently and why should someone take all her things with him?." He smiled at his friends who were shaking their heads.

"Nice reasoning Yoh, but what if someone kidnapped her and took her stuff to make them main parts of a new maniacal religion.." Horo started to illustrate his idea with elaborate gestures ".. and their believe is founded on the power of the all mighty householddragen.!" In shame Pirika hid her face behind the teenage magazine she was reading "You are embarrassing, brother, but seriously Yoh, you could be a lot more romantic, maybe she ran away with another man. You should be jealous or at least worried." Ryu was rubbing his chin thoughtfully and nodded, making his hair toll bob up and down "Yes Master Yoh, Pirika is right, but then again, master Yoh is proving the true love here, trusting no matter what." He said trying to sound philosophical. Yoh just grinned happily as always making everyone uncomfortable again.

Faust looked down at Eliza and smiled "But Anna would be indeed interesting to kidnap, her powers are pretty amazing, especially for her fragile body, a few tests on her body could mean a massive step for science, and if it was possible to check her furyoko.. the shamanic possibilities might prove incredible.. and her relationship with her things.. yes to check that and their association with her powers.. oh the possibilities..!" Faust's monologue was registered with blank stares and then collectively ignored."

Manta was sweating and laughing nervously,"Don't you think you are making this one too simple for yourself, Yoh?" "Nah, she is pretty strong, she'll get along." Yoh answered and started eating again, something about this gesture was final enough to end the conversation permanently. The evening ended in silence and the young shamans went to bed and soon were fast asleep.

Yoh and the Tao too appeared to sleep, but as soon as snoring was filling the room it was Yoh who stood up first and went out on the front porch. For Ren this was the signal to follow , and shortly after the Chinese was sitting next to his friend " Will you talk now Asakura?" "I don't even know the answer Ren." Yoh sighed. "I trust her, I really do, and I don't _feel_ like she is in trouble, but Hao may still be out there, and in her current state.. I don't know what she might do to herself." "Why aren't you doing anything then?" Ren asked a lot more patiently than was typical for him. " The house spirits didn't notice a thing, no ghost in the whole city can give me even a hint of a direction, Tamao's Kokurri board is not responding either. She can be god knows where and probably does not even want to be found. What on earth should I do?" A slight tone of bitterness was contained in Yoh's voice. It was not compatible with his usual behaviour, but then again Ren had not believed for a second that Yoh's "typical behaviour" had been totally genuine for the past few weeks. "For a start you could stop playing happy. You are creeping out everyone, except Faust but he is no measure to go by.

Yoh laughed a bit, Ren couldn't help but notice that it sounded a litte hollow. "May I ask you something?" "With that you already did ask me, moron, but sure go ahead." Ren replied. "Do you think she is alright?" Ren starred for a moment and swallowed hard, he wasn't prepared for that. "Oh.. well, I don't know, I never knew her that good. But I guess you are right with her room.. and she really is pretty strong so.. I do guess she is alright.."

The smile Yoh gave him looked honest this time. "Thank you Ren". Ren suppressed his embarrassment and looked away "Just don't think too much of it. I don't like to be lied to and.." "I think I'll just watch the stairs for a bit." Yoh interrupted. Ren looked at him for a few seconds before he stood up wordlessly and went back to bed. Soon he was asleep next to his friends.

On the front porch Yoh was sitting and gazed at the same night sky Anna had to be under, somewhere.


	5. Starting again

**Disclaimer: Again I make clear that neither shaman king nor any of the characters belong to me.**

Another chapter for everyone who would like to read it. **:)  
**

* * *

**Starting again**

When the next morning dawn was setting the shamans already were awake and scattered all over the house, everyone wished for a little time for themselves to reflect.

Faust stayed in the single room he shared with Eliza, his future was complete with his wife in his arms.

Yoh's room was occupied by Choco who tested his newest jokes on a not so happy Mic.

In the living room Horo was sitting with his sister and comforting the younger girl in soft tones.

Meanwhile Ren was in the backyard for some last minute training. Jun watch him with tears of pride and worry glistening in her eyes.

Ryu took a last ride on his motorbike to enjoy the freedom he associated with the street for a bit.

Yoh again was sitting on the front porch with his eyelids half closed soaking up the calm of the morning until he heard a shuffle of feet behind him. When he turned his head he saw Tamao, blushing furiously as always.

He smiled at her good naturedly and received her hurriedly stammered "Good bye" and "I'll miss you" in his usual manner before she ran of. Manta who was sitting next to him watched him and looked depressed. "What will I do when you are away again?" the small boy asked after quite some time.

Yoh grinned at him "It will be alright in the end Manta, there will be a way to meet each other again, I'm sure. There was one last time too."

Manta smiled then cringed "Yeah but that was only because A.. hahaha.. " he ended helplessly.

Yoh smiled a little sad at him "I know. Without Anna things will be difficult but there surely is a way." Manta blinked at Yoh in a confused way but the shaman was already looking at the sky again. Scratching his head Manta smiled, Yoh would always be Yoh, as Anna used to say. No matter the situation, Yoh would always be calm, trusting and believe that everything would work out in the end. "Then I will wait till I can see you again." Manta exclaimed grinning at Yoh with newly found confidence. Yoh grinned but didn't turn his eyes away from the sky "I'm doing that too." he answered absentmindedly.

* * *

Few hours later all good byes were said. The young fighters set on their way to the shaman tournament for the second time in their lives and soon arrived at the meeting place, a big open space were usually circuses or fairs were stationed.

Today the place was brimming with shamans,like the first time the tournament had been started.

The patch priests as the first time were selling their wares and food to finance the tournament and as usual they were anything but successful. Before long they had found Silva and everyone, but especially Yoh greeted him cheerfully. Silva greeted them, grinned a bit but must have been in a hurry for he sped of with his food cart pretty soon.

All patch seemed to be remarkably on edge this day, although this shouldn't be too surprising with the organisation of a giant tournament and all that.

Nearly all faces were familiar so that fighters and ghosts alike soon were mingling with friends they made during the first tournament.

But as life is friends weren't the only ones to find. Hao and his troupe too were here again, almost in their original number with Opacho sitting faithfully next to her master, the Hanagumi building their little group and all the others forming a circle around their smiling master.

Hao seemed almost alarmingly unchanged by whatever had happened to him, no sign except for a maniacal glint shining in his eyes once in a while betrayed that any experience had influenced his being since the last tournament.

Soon as he noticed Yoh he waved at his brother happily. Yoh, like on reflex waved back and was smacked over the head by Ren for doing that.

The X-LAWS landed with helicopters, Lyserg was among them again and Marco as was typical was moving around the iron maiden Jeanne was in.

At 10 o' clock precisely all shamans gathered around a stage were the Patch priests in their traditional clothing had taken position. Goldva was standing in front of them, with a microphone in one hand. The chief cleared her throat and started her speech.

"Today we are all here to start the second round of the shaman fight again. Only those that were admitted to the second round the last time were informed and are here now. All of you know how hard the fights will be that are waiting for you and you know that not all of you will make it. Certainly most of you will never be able to return to the lives they knew.

This is what you as participants of the first tournament already are acquainted with. However, due to the uncommon situation of having a second tournament, the rules and fighting place have changed. You will be given the particulars when we arrive at our destination. The doors of the plane will open shortly,all participants are asked to board instantly. Thank you for you attention."

While Goldva had been speaking an airplane had been brought out behind the stage. The patch were the first ones to board the plane, followed by all other Shamans of whom the majority was puzzled upon this declarations.

As soon as the fighters had taken place the plane started into the air.

Yoh looked out of the window and asked himself were it would bring them.

* * *

The silence in a small, dimmed room was broken by the noise of an airplane engine.

A pair of eyes shot open instantly, the corresponding body lifting itself from the meditating position on the ground; a traditional robe was pulled over a head of dark locks and fell loosely around a slim body. "Ready?", a soft voice ringing with gleeful excitement emitted from the figure.

In the deeper shadows of the room a second pair of eyes stayed closed, after a few seconds a reluctant reply reached the first girl "As ready as I'll get."

Light flooded the room the next second as the dark haired pushed the door open and followed by her companion left the dark little chamber where both had waited for the shamans to arrive.

* * *

**Author's note:** Okay, that was chapter 5, I hope at least some people liked it.^^ Constructive Reviews are appreciated.

In this context I would like to thank **The NeveRendiNg DarKneSS**, **windkikyo**, **Stupiak Kitty **and **lemonapple27** for taking the time to review and by doing so keeping me motivated :3


	6. Opening

**Disclaimer: Well, what do you think? Of course I don't own Shaman King, it's quite sad for me, but it's the truth.**

**A/N: **Here it finally is, the next chapter. I'm introducing an OC here, so all of you have been warned. Constructive reviews are appreciated. Flames will throw me in the dephts of despair, before I'll eventually decide to ignore them.

* * *

**Openings**

The Shamans were staring out of the plane windows. Way down below them they could see the ocean flying past and very soon a spot of green trees and white beaches could be distinguished from the blue waves of the sea.

It was there, on this island, where the plane landed in the middle of a stadium. The shamans quickly left the airplane and under guidance of the patch priests were taking seats on the tribunes surrounding the battlefield. Not long after that was accomplished, the patch priests assembled at a high stage, the place for the commentator of the fights.

10 patch priests were standing a few steps behind chief Goldva who again was holding the microphone, but and this was a shock and a surprise, between priests and Goldva, two young girls had taken position. One was black haired, with locks falling down to her hips, a pretty face with large brown eyes. The traditional robe was a feature both girls shared, but the second one had shoulder long blond hair and piercing dark eyes, it was no one lesser than the infamous Anna Kyouyama who most of the shamans already knew by sight. Her appearance send a collective gasp through the rows of the shamans and not few turned their heads in curiosity towards Yoh to observe his reaction. Almost all turned away their heads in disappointment the next moment, for Yoh was positively beaming and didn't seem surprised in the least.

His friends could do nothing than shake their heads over him, and decide to tackle him on the topic later.

Goldva cleared her throat and started her speech

"As you can see, this is the place where the battles are going to take place. You will form groups of three again, the battle times will be given to you via your oracle pagers. As you may have noticed the group of officials was widened a bit for this tournament, this are the priestesses Mai and Anna." The black haired smiled happily upon the mentioning of her name and waved while Anna glanced at the crowd uninterestedly. "Their presence is of utmost importance, for reasons that Mai possibly is fit best to explain." The girl stepped forth a little and took the microphone.

With a pleasant voice she addressed her audience "As you all know, the shaman tournament is brought to us by the arrival of the comet of destruction. It is this comet that fetches the Great Spirit in our plain of existence for the world to see. But and you should know that too, it is only available in our world a very short time during which the shaman tournament is to be held, so the ultimate winner can claim the most powerful of all spirits as his own."

She made a small pause for effect and then continued smiling. "Now that the tournament has been cancelled for 6 months, the Spirit is not to be found in the holy place of the Patch anymore. The tournament therefore cannot be continued in Patch village. We, that is Anna and I, have been chosen to be high priestesses and media for the Great Spirit, so the orders of this most powerful being in the universe can be transmitted. For this reason we are here as absolutely neutral party." She stressed the last part of the sentence especially and then continued "This island has been chosen because here the presence of the King of Spirits is the greatest on the planet right now. We will as soon as the winner is proclaimed summon him, so that the coronation of the Shaman King can take place." She let this news sink in for a few moments during which suddenly a giant fist of fire shot down to grab her. Nimbly she darted out of the way without stopping to smile and then continued talking like nothing had happened.

"It seems a few very important points are not answered to yet. We may not be fighters but in our position we stand under special protection, I wouldn't advise to try and force us to anything. Blackmail, unfortunately won't do either, we are nothing but media that can summon the Great Spirit only at its own readiness, that is when the shaman king is found. Killing us would stop the tournament effectively, but we don't want that do we?" She smiled at Hao brightly who had crossed his arms over his chest and smirked "No early seizings this time I'm afraid." She added a mocking note lingering in her voice before she handed the microphone back to Goldva who continued. "You will be informed by your oracle pagers as to all following steps, everyone who wants to leave the island will have to find their own way to do so, a group that doesn't appear to a fight is dismissed automatically. That will be all for the moment, you have now time to find your lodgings and relax."

The shamans started to murmur among each other while the patch assumed their places in shops and behind food carts. The group around Yoh just stared at their grinning leader who seemed to explode with happiness "Um, dude, you do understand that your wife is now neutral, that is SHE IS NOT ON YOUR SIDE ANYMORE!" Horo reminded him so loud that his headphones nearly flew off. He fixed them again on his head and grinned at Horo "Yeah, yeah, but didn't you look at her?" While Horo was deeply puzzled Choco scratched his head and answered "She looked indifferent, bored even. Just like always." Yoh beamed with delight "Exactly!" Faust smiled and patted Eliza's head softly "You mean she is better again?" "You are just beyond help, Yoh." Ren grunted but couldn't help the smile. Ryu already was busy with nodding vigorously and pointing out Yoh's deep trust and selflessness regarding his fiancée.

A few meters farther Opacho was sulking "Strange girl, dares to talk to Master Hao in that way." Hao laughed lightly "Oh never mind Opacho, I think that might prove to be quite interesting." He looked after the two girls who were about to disappear through a door at the back of the stage. "Interesting indeed." He repeated, but his eyes and voice were filled with confidence and triumph.

Mai hurried to catch up with Anna "What's the rush, it all went well!" No answer "Well fine, but I tell you, we are neutral and we will stay that way, don't let it get to your head to help him." Anna stayed silent for a few seconds and then without slowing down replied "I won't, and I don't need to, he will make it without me cheating." "Fine if you think so, I'll be out for the rest of the day, you don't need to wait for me with the dinner." Mai stated shrugging her shoulders and taking another corridor than Anna did.

As Anna was out of sight a male voice asked from the shadows behind Mai "No sign of recognition, or was there?" The girl stopped dead in her tracks and clenched her small fists "I didn't expect any." "For not expecting anything you are quite disappointed are you not?" the voice asked in mock sympathy. "Shut up, will you." Mai answered evidently annoyed and ran down the rest of the corridor.

A silent tear was finding its way over her cheek.

* * *

**A/N: **So, that was that, I hope at least some people liked it^^ Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far (here or for my One shots) it's really making me happy that people take the time^^


	7. Before the Storm

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Shaman King**

A/N: Hi everyone. Apparantly I'm back again. I'm sorry that I didn't upload anything new in such a long time, various reasons held me from writing for quite some time now. In addition to that I am very nervous about this chapter. I went over it a thousand times and I don't know WHAT is bothering me, but something is.

Uhm.. This chapter mainly shows the positions the different groups have right now, that is, before the tournament. Above that it shows a little more of Mai.

* * *

**Before the Storm**

"Wooohoo" This was how Horo greeted his new home for the next few weeks as he jumped on the simple bed violently. Ren reacted, as was to be expected with rolling his eyes and disapprovingly grunting at the sparsely furnished room. THIS was not acceptable for the future Shaman King. Considering the lack of alternatives it would have to do though. What would not do, however was Chocos jokes, which resulted in Ren hitting his dark- skinned friend right over the head "What was that for? I didn't even say anything!" He complained rubbing his head. "This was to remind you of keeping it that way." Ren retorted smirking self contentedly. "Does somebody have an aggression problem?" Horo called mockingly while jumping from one bed to the next. "Shut up and get down there at once Ainu. I swear, if I can't sleep peacefully because you broke my bed you will collect your limbs all over the continent." And thus the bickering went on.

* * *

Yoh stretched out yawning on his new bed and grinned at the ceiling. One bed to the left Faust was busy admiring his dear Eliza while Ryu stared out of the window in search of his dream girl. Needless to say that he looked out in vain.

"Ahh what a nice day it is! I think I'll go exploring for a bit" Yoh expressed his feelings, in his voice there was no sign of any other thoughts on his mind. Nobody would have guessed that he, although really happy over seeing Anna again, was thinking about nothing else than her reasons to be here.

On the roof Tokageroh and Amidamaru sat in silence and occasionally exchanged remarks on their surroundings until Yoh left the building and was followed by his loyal spirit out of the village.

* * *

"Master Yoh. Where are you going?" The faithful samurai asked. Turning around partly without stopping to walk Yoh grinned up at him "Huh? Just walking around for a bit, looking over the island. It's a nice place, very peaceful." While speaking he looked around himself, taking in the lush forest and the clean air, breathing in deeply and then grinning at Amidamaru, all the while without slowing down in his step. "Really? I thought er.. that something would be on your mind, with mistress Anna and everything." Yoh looked thoughtful for a moment or two and just as he was about to answer a strong rhythm created by drums interrupted him. Naturally he followed his curiosity and soon found the source of the banging on a clearing.

There a large group of the spirits of native Americans had assembled, some were playing music but most were translating the rhythms into a ritual dance, creating a story, weaving it into their steps and movements.

Yoh watched amazed the dance and absorbed as he was by the story it took him quite a while to recognise in this mass of spirits, the only living figure in the area apart from him. It was Mai who completely in sync with the spirits told their story with them. So in sync where her movements, so similar was her clothing and so alike her aura that her presence was nearly absorbed by the spectres surrounding her.

Upon this realisation Yoh continued to stare in awe for a while before he drew back and crossed his arms over his chest thoughtfully as he went back the way he came. "What do you think of Mai, Amidamaru? Amidamaru?" The samurai who still had been staring at the clearing pulled himself together and blushing came floating to his masters side. Yoh grinned amused at him "What was that about?" Amidamaru looked embarrassed "I don't know.. it was just too... fascinating." Yoh didn't believe this explanation entirely but didn't press the matter "What do you think of Mai?" He repeated his question.

Knitting his brows Amidamaru considered " I really can't tell. She seems nice but there is something in her eyes I can't really place. She doesn't look like a fighter, yet her movements are fast and nimble and her reflexes seem to be excellent.." It didn't sound like Amidamaru had presented all he thought of the matter but Yoh knew better than to force the rest out of him. Too much effort and besides, Amidamaru would tell him in good time when he really needed to know.

Nevertheless he rolled around the information in his head on his way back, because whatever reason Anna had to be here, Yoh was convinced that Mai had had a hand in it.

* * *

In the part of the village reserved for the officials Anna was sitting in her room. The red curtains, drawn against the bright daylight, illuminated the room with a weak reddish glow. She was sitting silently, meditating to regain her inner balance, breathing in and out deeply, ridding her head of all thoughts, calming herself to a point of absolute inner peace. All under the eyes of a figure motionlessly staying in the deeper shadows.

* * *

"The defeat of Hao has to be our most important aim. That monster is the incarnation of evil, and we, the X- Laws, have to stop him at all cost." Marco's voice echoed through the hall where the X-Laws had assembled and looked up at him. They knew this, and they were ready to give it their all to accomplish this goal. Next to Marco Jeanne stood in her Iron Maiden, with the lid opened so her smiling face beamed down on her followers. "Of course you know all this and our purpose in this fight. Still today our goal is different from the way it was half a year ago. While banishing evil by eliminating Hao and his companions stays our first aim now our duty is extended on the protection of the high priestesses. They are the holders of the key to the great spirit. We must under now circumstance permit this girls to come under harm or to be corrupted by Hao's evil ways." Jeanne's words were greeted by frantic applause from all the X-Laws, including Lyserg who was standing in the first row and hanging on Jeanne's lips as she continued her speech.

* * *

Darkness had long settled and all the village was sleeping when Mai slipped into the little flat above the officials assembly hall she shared with Anna. Silently she crept through the hall and into her bed.

Anna strongly (violently, impressively and loudly) had objected to Mai's like of having the house burst with spirits, music and party not only for hours but for days. To avoid conflict Mai had shifted her noisy activities out of the house, which meant in her case that she was hardly there at all. Consequently communication between the two girls was cut down to a minimum, but still even now in the silence and darkness of the night there seemed to be some kind of understanding between the two of them.

Anna wasn't asleep, she was worried and Mai didn't need to be told to know. "Hey.. sleep Anna, ruining you health won't change anything." There was no answer. Another person might have considered Anna's persistent silence off putting but Mai stared at the back of the other girl and after some time started another attempt "You know.. things will work out." That shot had gone home, Mai was sure of that and indeed although Anna's eyes filled with tears a sad smile graced her lips before she fell asleep.

Taking in the deep breaths of the other girl Mai turned on her back and looked blankly at the ceiling. She had noticed Yoh today, she had known he was there and she had read his mind. One last thought lingered on her mind before she drifted off into slumber. ~Asakura.. you will be trouble~

* * *

Behind the building complex which held Hao and his group a mighty fire was burning. It was the middle of the night and only Hao, the undisputed master of fire was sitting next to the bright flames and grinning to himself. All others had gone to sleep hours ago and now the self-proclaimed future king was thinking about his day. The girl Mai... he couldn't read her mind but there was something else about her which intrigued him even more. She would be quite amusing and if she decided to see reason and join him, she could make a great addition to his world of shamans. So could Anna but biased as she was thanks to his not so powerful other half, convincing her would be next to impossible. Too bad really because it was a shame to kill such a pretty face, especially when it belonged to a nice body and a strong character. Strong, but misguided. Hao shook his head. How very misguided everyone seemed to be, so small and pathetic in their world views and reasoning. So very weak, blind and deaf to higher knowledge. Mai probably was like that too, a nice dancer though as he had seen on the clearing.

He grinned as he let the flames lick higher. If nothing else she could be just that, a little dancer, an entertainer to him. After all even the greatest king needs some distraction once in a while.

* * *

**A/N: **Soo, that was it. I hope it wasn't all that bad. Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated. Flames will make me cry and then they will be ignored.


	8. Fights

**Disclaimer:**** Guess! Yep, that is correct I do not know any of the characters, they all belong to Hiroyuki Takei, except for Mai,Mai is all mine.**

**A/N:** YAY, Holidays, so I finally have time to write more again. This chapter is pretty long in comparison to the others. Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated and will be taken seriously, unnecessary harshness will be ignored.

* * *

**Fights**

Several days had passed since the introduction to the second round. Within the last four days the fights had been resumed. They were announced to all participants via oracle pager and so most of the shamans came to see the battles even if they weren't part of them.

The group around Yoh up until now had not had an official fight but had been every day in the arena and had watched their future opponents. At least Faust, Ryu and Ren's team had done so. Yoh spent his time staring thoughtfully in Anna's direction who, bored and superior like a statue formed from perfect ice sat in the area reserved for the priests. Next to her sat Mai, smiling brightly and moving constantly in one way or the other, very obviously to Anna's annoyance. He smiled a little, Anna's frown was visible even over this distance and it was just the frown he knew so well.

After a while he shifted his attention back to the fight. Team Ice Men was fighting against a team of old witches. The fight was hard but nothing really new struck Yoh as particularly interesting in this battle. Having decided this he put his headphones over his ears and with Bob taking his sorrows away he drifted off into a semi slumber causing Ryu next to him to admire his masters "meditating skills".

* * *

Anna was on the verge of explosion. Couldn't the woman keep her mouth shut and her legs still for a minute?

Next to her Mai chattered away about her last spirit party, emphasizing whatever she said with movements of her whole body. She knew perfectly well that Anna wished to ram a sword down her throat right now, and she knew that Anna might just do that if she pushed her luck too far. It didn't seem to worry her enough to stop though, besides it was the most effective way to keep Anna from looking down in the audience and occupying herself with a certain brown haired shaman. And that was Mai's priority number one, no contact, preferably no exchange of looks and ideally no romantic thoughts, although the last part wouldn't work, unfortunately.

* * *

At the same time in the En hotel Tamao, Manta, Tao Jun, Pirika and Li Pailong were sitting together and contemplating on what they should do now. They had tried to get Tamao to use her divining skills for quite a few times but the girl's nervousness blocked everything that might be helpful, leaving the group fairly helpless and worried for their friends and family.

* * *

After the fight had been finished and Yoh and his friends had congratulated their ice shaman friends, Yoh took a walk with his fighting group through the untouched nature of this beautiful island. He grinned at his friends and enjoyed the peace of the surroundings. Faust behind him was busy holding hands with his wife and absolutely absorbed in this very important task while Ryu let an endless stream of almost- philosophy flow from his mouth.

So it was very calm, serene and peaceful, the rushing of wind in the treetops and birds singing their songs. "**X-LAWS**" Yoh blinked a little at this unexpected outcry which seemed to come from a fairly close point. The three friends looked in the direction of Marco's voice that now was faintly audible, and Ryu after he had recovered from being startled at the sudden noise went towards the source of the cry in a stomping manner to explain to these X-LAWS the rules of peaceful nature. Shortly before he reached them however, Yoh grabbed his arm and held him back. They were close enough now to hear the full conversation and to see through a few trees what was going on.

They were close to the forest's edge and on the plain field past the last few trees there was a stone formation where Mai was sitting and dangling with her feet. What interested Yoh a lot more however, was Anna who sat a little higher than Mai and gave Marco a look that was far beyond being uninterested. Opposite the stone formation Marco was standing with Iron Maiden Jeanne and a little behind the two of them Lyserg stood, silently watching.

Marco undisturbed by Anna's bored look continued in his speech "..protectors of law and order we will not allow you, the high and mighty priestesses to come under harm. We are convinced that you, touched by the great spirit as you are understand the importance of our mission to stop Hao fro..." "How long have you _been _in that thing?" Mai asked Jeanne in a roundabout way, interrupting Marco in the process. Jeanne smiled at the other girl "A few years, but not permanently." she answered friendly "It is good of you to take inte.." "Why?" Mai interrupted her impatiently. "I mean, aren't you scared of it affecting you? Physically or mentally? You know a lot of people go nuts in small rooms, and with the whole torture setup.. don't you think it's worrying? And besides what is the _point_ of being in that thing?" Mai was now circling the iron maiden and poking it with her finger occasionally. "I mean I get the furyoku enhancement but it's a weird way to proclaim a message of justice.. out of a torture instrument. I think it's really worrying, don't you think it is? Just _what _made you think of it?" Marco who was getting evidently annoyed now shoved his glasses up on his nose "The Iron Maiden is a symbol for the sufferings of the world which Jeanne in her amazing goodness offered to ta.." "Oh shut up it's plain weird that's what it is, the sufferings of the world my foot. It's not _nice _being in a thing like that, but sufferings of the world is in another league altogether."

Mai continued inspecting the iron maiden while Marco's glasses exploded together with his temper and he pointed an accusing finger at Mai "THE AMAZING JEANNE IS A GREAT PERSON WHO BEARS ALL THIS PAIN SO THE ULTIMATE EVIL HAO ASAKURA FINALLY CAN BE REMOVED FROM THIS PLANE OF EXISTENCE!" The next second he had calmed down and changed his glasses. Jeanne smiled untouched by Mai's criticism at Marco. "No need to get so worked up about her Marco. She is but a young priestess, who will find the way to law and justice in due time. We cannot force vision on those who do not want to see." While it seemed Marco was calmed by that an amused yet fierce sparkle gleamed in Mai's eyes. "Young, huh? And how old would you be, oh so wise maiden?" Her voice was mocking "Well, if by your supreme and experienced 12 year old's judgement Hao is the enemy that really commands me to just go and join forces with him right away." Her voice was cold and challenging, and equally cold Marco answered. "If you will not bow to reason, a demonstration of power surely will help bend you." Almost at once Marco and Lyserg had summoned their arch angel spirits and at once attacked. Mai darted out of harms way quickly, and every following attack she dodged nimbly and in a fashion that faintly reminded of dancing. All the way she had an amused smile on her face and not once did she attempt to return an attack.

Mai's evident fun with the situation and Marco's and Lyserg's obvious anger where cut short most unexpectedly, when the priestess as well as the arch angels were entangled in a very long chain of beads and violently crashed into the ground. Guilty of this was of course no one lesser than Anna Kyouyama. A deep frown lay on her face, her fingers were clutched like claws around the ends of the bead necklace and her glaring eyes wandered over the X-LAWS' faces. Anna was not amused.

Marco and Lyserg were speechless when their over souls were broken in this single strike. Even Jeanne seemed surprised and confused in the second before she snapped the lid of her iron maiden shut in order to be able to think peacefully for a moment.

The astonished silence was absolute until Mai from her position, crashed half a meter into the ground laughed lightly. Anna's annoyance hadn't passed away completely yet as it appeared. She pointed a finger at Marco. "You. If you ever talk to me or in a hearing radius of me about justice, or law or protection, I'll make you dread your life and curse the day you were born in a way that the depths of hell will appear mildly stimulating in comparison. Understood?" Her voice was sharp and cold enough to take Marco aback for a second. During this moment Mai came up laughing next to Anna. "Yay, destroy him Anna!" Anna only gave her a disapproving look and grabbing her by the arm pulled her in the opposite direction of Yoh and his team.

Looking over her shoulder Mai saw the angry and hateful eyes of Lyserg boring a hole in the back of her skull and she smiled at him then laughed "Don't look at me like that! I wouldn't _join_ him!" Her laughter sounded so light and genuine that Lyserg was left dumbfounded at her words and at the fact that she had noticed him at all.

* * *

"Was that necessary?" Anna dug her fingernails in Mai's arm. Unflinchingly the dark haired girl answered "Oh yes, it was! Like we need their protection! Protection from Hao nonetheless. He would burn them to crisp before they can get started on those silly moves and speeches." Anna crossed her arms over her chest "God, I wish you weren't such a kid, do you really need all that drama? It's childish." Mai looked at her sulkily, looking a lot younger than she really was, then turning earnest again when Anna only reacted with annoyance. "You really are no fun Anna. Besides, I didn't have my share of drama and being an annoying brat when I was young. You know best how that feels. YOU may not want to compensate, but I'm not skipping out on any experience." Anna made a few annoyed noises. "Besides I can't get hurt." Mai expressed happily "You can't fight either" Anna reminded her. Mai smiled at her "Lucky that I don't need to then, isn't it?" Anna looked annoyed but didn't say anything anymore while they continued their way back to the village.

* * *

After this happening, Yoh's group went back to their rooms. All of them seemed impressed by Anna's newly acquired powers, and thus followed their own traces of thought on their way home.

"I knew mistress Anna was strong.. but she seems to have acquired even more impressive powers in the last few months." Amidamaru broke the silence that had settled over the room when they were back. "I guess in her position as high priestess she is supposed to be empowered." Faust offered while stroking Eliza's hair softly. Ryu nodded, his hair bobbing up and down. "Yes that surely is the explanation." Yoh scratched his chin thoughtfully "What I don't understand... where did the bead necklace come from? Hers was destroyed when she fought Hao, and this one was even longer." All eyes were on him now and Tokageroh shrugged his shoulders "Is that important?" Yoh didn't volunteer further information but it was obvious that this worried him greatly.

The heavy silence was interrupted by the beeping of three oracle pagers. On three displays now was spelled out tomorrows date, time: 11.30 a.m., opponent: Team leaf.

The three fighters looked at each other. "That's one of Hao's groups isn't it?" Ryu asked and Faust nodded "Yes it is." Yoh, absolutely his original self again grinned. "Looks like we need all the rest we can get, we are in for a tough fight tomorrow."

* * *

Lyserg was pacing up and down in his room in the X-LAWS lair. The incident had confused him greatly. Why couldn't he feel as much disapproval and anger as he should against the girl that had insulted the iron maiden? He sighed and ruffled his hair turning to Morphine and telling her about his worries. He wasn't finished with that yet when his oracle pager interrupted him and Marco came through his door. "You saw who will fight tomorrow? Yoh Asakura and Hao's minions. I want you to observe the fight very closely. It can give us valuable information." Lyserg nodded obediently but seemed absent minded. Marco shoved his glasses up his nose. "I can only advise you not to think about the awful person that calls herself priestess. Her mind isn't pure, we have to see very carefully to it that she does not side with Hao. Charms can be deceptive, Lyserg, always keep that in mind."

When Marco had left the room Lyserg looked after him for a while then sighed and closed his eyes, in his mind there echoed faint laughter that was as light as air.

* * *

Meanwhile team "The Ren" was spread out next to a river somewhere on the island and relaxed. Multiple bruises were proof for the fight they had just had.

A team of desert Shamans had attacked them during their training. Needless to say that Ren hadn't taken kindly to the interruption. The following battle had been hard but short, and if the Desert Team would be fit to fight their next battle was as of yet impossible to tell.

Now the three boys were stretched out in the sun and occasionally jumped into the river to cool themselves. After this interlude of peace they continued their training and received the news of the next fight. Exchanging looks it was clear that they would be there, supporting their friends.

* * *

"Phew, that should be everyone informed." Mai stretched and got out of the ceremonial position she had taken for the last 30 minutes. Anna got up silently and pulled the curtains open to let the last daylight into the room.

"I think you were great today, you didn't show that you had noticed him at all." Anna turned around sharply to Mai "How do you know?" Mai smiled at her and adjusted the light modern summer dress she was wearing. "Oh please, he was thinking quite loudly about you, you couldn't have blocked him out the way your name suddenly sprang up, I'm sure I couldn't." Anna hid her blush behind a frown. "I would appreciate it if you stayed out of my private business." Symbolizing defeat Mai lifted her hands. "I'm just stating a fact, and I think you handled the situation well, as usual I might add. Staying as far away from emotional attachment as possible is the best thing we can do right now." Anna's frown deepened and she looked out of the window sighing. "I guess it is. Dinner?" "Mhhm, I haven't planned anything else for tonight, might as well help you cook." Mai offered smiling brightly. "Just stay away from the stove, last time you were at it the flat nearly went up in smoke." Anna spoke coldly with an air of brisk efficiency about her which made Mai pout. "What is it with you and fire anyway?" Mai smiled at her with a hint of mischief in her eyes. "Maybe I'm just not scared enough."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay^^ That is another chapter finished^^ A giant thanks for everyone who has reviewed so far and a special thanks to VampiraEmpress^^


End file.
